


Christmas Cupid (Mistletoe)

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, First Kiss, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: Dean & Sam are trying to track down a Christmas Cupid, who's showing people their true love.When Dean wakes up after being hit, Sam leaves him alone in the bunker with Cas, beneath the mistletoe.





	Christmas Cupid (Mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know this is a bit weird, and some aspects might not even make sense, but I couldn't really think of anything for mistletoe.

‘I always knew we’d find evil at a Christmas themed restaurant,’ Dean says. Him and Sam have come through the doors, guns held out in front of them ready to shoot.

‘We find evil everywhere, Dean,’ Sam said. He waves a few green and red plastic streamers out of his face. ‘This place is depressing.’ Dean has to agree. It’s not like he’s a massive fan of Christmas as it is.

But seeing a Christmas themed restaurant that’s gone to seed is even more depressing than dealing with all the lurid red and green crap usually would be.

No one’s been to this restaurant in a very long time. There are plastic sleigh figures coated with dust on every red and white striped table, and festive wreaths with dead leaves hanging from them.

Sam walks slowly through the restaurant, his footprints leaving a trail in the dust. ‘No wonder this place went out of business. Everything’s been turned off, but I can already feel my senses being overloaded. Imagine this with flashing lights and cheery holiday music.’ Dean pulls a face.

‘No thank you.’ Then, because Dean’s still a child, he flicks a plastic deer that’s standing on the counter over.

‘Really?’ Sam asks, as it falls into the 7 other plastic deer behind it, all of them toppling into a smiley Santa waving from a sleigh. ‘You remember how we’re supposed to be quiet so we can gank this creature, not give it a five-minute warning?’

‘My bad,’ Dean says, and Sam gives him a face. ‘Come on. We’re not even sure what it is we’re hunting, just that wherever it goes it drives people mad with visions. And leaves a host of Christmas crap around.’

They’ve been hunting this thing for two days now, in the small town. Seven people so far have been affected, and interviewing them didn’t really turn up much. Each of them were perfectly normal, until one day, bam. They spouted stuff about visions and a smell of peppermint. Each of them had been found near Christmas decorations, although none of them seemed to recall how they got there.

‘I told you. My moneys on it being a Cupid. They were all saying stuff about love, weren’t they?’ Sam said.

‘Christmas Cupid. Fun,’ Dean says. They’ve both been moving around, Sam heading behind the counter to check for any signs of any one living here. Dean’s moved over to the back corner, next to the Christmas tree. It’s a big thing, and still going strong. Plastic pine needles poking out every which way, big fat red and white baubles pulling the branches down. On the top nestled a gold glittery star.

‘There’s nothing here,’ Sam said standing up. ‘No one’s been here in a very long time.’

‘Yeah,’ Dean said, but he wasn’t really listening. Something about this tree was drawing him in and he didn’t want to look away.

‘I don’t get it. This is the only Christmas themed place that’s still around. The attacks only happened last week. Maybe our Cupid is a hoarder? Keeps shiny things?’

Dean murmurs in agreement. ‘Which means they could be anywhere and our only lead is a dead end.’

‘Maybe not so dead,’ Dean says, but that’s the last thing to gets to say before the red bauble in front of him steals his attention. There’s a figure inside it, their face filling the shiny plastic with their big grin and intense gaze.

Then everything goes black.

 

When Dean wakes up he’s on the table in the bunker. Cas and Sam are sitting beside him, and while Cas’s expression is the usual grave one, Sam’s got a shit eating grin on his face.

Dean does not like where this is going to go.

‘Cupid?’ he asks.

‘Yeah,’ Sam says. Dean senses Cas shift next to him. ‘He showed himself after you fainted. Explained he was just trying to share the Christmas spirit a little bit by showing people who their hearts desired and all that.’

‘Little late for Christmas, isn’t it?’ Dean murmurs.

‘Yeah. The Cupid landed in the restaurant, and thought it was a clue as to what time of year it was. He needed things explaining to him. But he promised to put a stop to it and sort out those who he’d affected.’

‘You didn’t gank him?’ Dean does open his eyes at that, looking at his brother.

‘No, I didn’t murder a slightly incompetent Cupid who didn’t kill anyone. I put you in the car, called Cas to come and help the Cupid out, and then drove you back here. The Cupid promised me you’d be fine, but well. There’ve been too many times that that hasn’t been true.’

Dean shifts himself off the table, falling into a seat in between his brother and the angel.

‘And you fixed everyone?’ Dean asks turning to Cas.

‘Yes,’ the angel says promptly. ‘We visited every one of the seven humans affected by the Cupid. He’d showed them a vision of their one true love in a Christmas decoration, but the spell was a bit too powerful for most of them to cope with. That’s why they couldn’t talk much. They’re all fine now. Three of them have even found their love since they’ve been fixed.’

‘Right. Well, I guess that’s all settled then,’ Dean says.

‘Do you feel okay?’ Cas asks, and Dean’s heart skitters a little. It’s always a little difficult being on the end of one of Cas’s gazes.

But then he saw his face in the bauble and he’s just been told it’s ‘true love’ and while Dean knew he loved the angel, just hadn’t gotten around to telling him yet, it was another thing to have it confirmed by a frigging Cupid.

‘Yeah, I’m fine,’ Dean says.

Sam clears his throat, then pushes his chair back from the table. ‘I think I’m going to leave you two alone.’ He goes to leave the room, then turns back at the last second. ‘Oh, Dean? I bought you a present. You should use it.’ Sam looks above Dean’s head, then leaves.

Dean knows what will be hanging there. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out, but he still tilts his head back to take in the green leaves and red berries hanging on a threadbare bit of ribbon and slightly turning above him.

He notices that Cas is watching it too.

‘You know what that is?’ Dean asks him.

‘I believe it’s mistletoe,’ Cas answers. ‘Humans use it to decorate their homes during the festive period.’

‘Yeah,’ Dean says thickly. His throat is dry. ‘You know why they do that?’ Cas frowns.

‘There are a number of films and books that use it as a device to get two characters to kiss. Is it a tradition that if two people stand under it they need to exchange a kiss?’

‘Yeah, Cas,’ Dean says.

‘It seems a little weird to have a Christmas decoration hanging in the middle of March, when you and Sam didn’t even bother to put anything up for December 25th,’ Cas says.  

‘Yeah, well since have we ever done anything normal?’ Dean says. He scoots his chair a little closer to Cas.

Cas looks at him, then looks away. ‘Dean,’ he says warningly and Dean frowns.

‘Cas, come on. You going to tell me you don’t want this?’

‘Dean. I may not understand many human feelings, not as well as humans do, but I do not want to kiss you just because some human tradition dictates it.’

‘You think that’s why I’m about to kiss you?’ Dean asks, leaning closer to Cas. He rests his elbows on the side of Cas’s chair trapping him in.

‘If the mistletoe wasn’t there would you still be about to kiss me? I don’t want you to do anything you feel uncomfortable with, not just because of some leaves.’

‘Cas,’ Dean says. ‘In my time, I have done a lot of stuff I’m not comfortable with. I’ve done stuff that I’m not proud of, and stuff I regret. I’ve done stuff when people have told me not to, because I thought it was the right thing, and I’ve done stuff that even though I’ve known it was the wrong thing to do, there’s always been something I’ve been trying to save. Do you really think if I didn’t want to do this, I’d let a little thing like a leaf overcome any discomfort I might have?’

‘Why now? We’ve known each other for years Dean, so why now?’ Dean shrugs.

‘Because tomorrow we’re going to have to go out fighting again. And the day after, and after that too. And one day, Cas, there isn’t going to be a magical be all cure. Something is going to get us, and get us good.

But today? Today we fought and we won. And when a frigging Cupid shows you your true love, then what’s the point in fighting it anymore? If you don’t want this, then just tell me, and I won’t say anything again.’

‘And what about tomorrow?’ Cas’s voice is almost a whisper now, and Dean’s lips are just an inch away from his own. ‘We kiss now, sure, but then what?’

‘We do what we do best and figure it out as we go along, I guess. Cas, I don’t know what’s going to happen, and to be honest, all the shit we’ve been though even if I had a crystal ball I wouldn’t look into it. Right now, I wanna kiss you. I’m going to want to kiss you tomorrow. And the day after. That’s kind of all I know. I wanted to kiss you yesterday. And the day before.’ Cas meets his eyes then and they stare at each other.

Then Cas leans forward, pressing their lips together. It’s a little awkward and Dean’s first thought instead of being ‘wow’ is ‘man, I can’t believe I’m actually kissing Cas.’

The Cas brings his hands up to cup Dean’s face, and Dean shifts a little on the chair, as they kiss beneath the slightly spinning mistletoe.  


End file.
